The Art of the Hadoken
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: *Updated* I added a disclaimer and a key of the terms. Expect Chapter Two to be up in about a week! This is a story about Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3 WARNING implied YURI, RAPE, and MILD VIOLENCE


Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Karin, or any other Street Fighter related characters, I do however own any and all other characters mentioned in the following story. Response is much appreciated, thank you and please enjoy.  
  
Terms and phrases:  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Gomen nasai: very sorry  
  
Sama: a term of high respect, lady, lord  
  
Iie: no  
  
Hai: yes, yeah  
  
Chan: a term for friend, a suffix used for female friends  
  
Arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much  
  
Nani: what?  
  
Okaasan: mom, mother  
  
Mochigome: a type of rice  
  
Ohayoo gozaimasu: Good morning  
  
O-genki desu ka: Are you all right? Pertains to your mood  
  
Sumimasen: excuse me? Pardon me?  
  
Kisama: Bastard!  
  
Ki no tsukete: be careful  
  
Daijoubu ka: Are you okay?  
  
Ki ni shinaide: Don't mention it  
  
Sensei: Teacher  
  
Ki: physical life force as opposed to chi spiritual life force  
  
  
  
The Art of the Hadoken  
  
"Shoryuken!" A dark figure yelled into the crisp night air, and landed softly back on the damp ground as they finally stopped spinning and drew their fist back to their side as a faint trail of amber lingered on their knuckles. A soft pant soon followed as the figure tried to re-gather some spent energy and tightly balled their fist again. "Shunpukyaku!" Screamed the shadow-cloaked fighter as they jumped into the air and shot out their right leg, turning 360 degrees in mid-air. Suddenly the figure faltered and plummeted to the wet grass below, landing on both knees causing instantaneous bruising and mild bleeding. "Baka! How did I mess that up?!" The fallen fighter asked out loud into the dark night. "Oh well, its getting sort of late and I do have classes tomorrow; better start back home before Okaasan gets worried." The dark figure stated as they picked up a small backpack and thrust it on their right shoulder. Slowly they began to walk out of the slightly wooded practice area and into a dimly lit street, when a slight rumble of thunder shattered the peaceful silence of the evening. The figure muttered some curses under their breath and broke into a jog, racing down the street as they tried to beat the on coming rain that would no doubt start falling soon. But for this person life wasn't that easy, Sakura for the second time that night fell on her already blooded and bruised knees as a heavy wind gust across the landscape bringing with it pouring rain that almost seem to freeze the very marrow in the young girl's bones. "Awww, why me?" Inquired the now soaked youth to an invisible listener.  
  
Slowly Sakura stood up visibly shaking as she did so, her already tired legs wobbled as she tried to continue to run to her house that was still some distance away, but winced at the searing pain of her battered knees and decided to walk the rest of the way. As the short brunette walked, several cars sped past; throwing mud and water on her already drenched form. Sakura's pale brown eyes nervously dropped as a car slowly drove beside her and the passenger in the back of the car rolled down the automatic window. Sakura looked over and instantly recognized the long black car as Karin Kanzuki's limo, the teenage girl sighed as she realized that this would be the last person to give her a ride; if anything Karin would most likely make fun of her for being an idiot walking in the rain for one and then splash her with mud as she sped away nice and dry. But instead the young blonde opened the car door and motioned Sakura inside.  
  
"Hey Sakura would you care for us to drive you home?" Karin called out to the sopping wet girl, Sakura jerked her head up and confusedly stared at the blonde in the car.  
  
"Umm, me?" Inquired the short brunette as she pointed to herself in disbelief, Karin sighed slightly and peered farther out of the car.  
  
"Who else is standing in the rain?!" She yelled slightly and motioned her driver to hold on for five more minutes. "Hurry up Sakura, my driver doesn't like to wait for hitchhikers." Karin giggled slightly at her remark as did Sakura.  
  
"Okay I'm coming." Stated the teen as she ran to the car, slightly she slipped on the slick pavement and fell in front of the open car door landing on her back. Silently Sakura lied there for a moment and wished she had stayed home doing her homework, but soon snapped out of her trance as she felt a warm hand grab her arm and lift her up from the ground. Sakura was startled to see Karin was the one who was helping her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked as she steadied Sakura with her arm and shoulder. The other girl looked rather pale and dazed but shook her head yes, the blonde teen shook her head and placed Sakura into the car and slid in beside her. Sakura muttered a few words under her breath and moved farther down the seat, leaving a wet trail as she moved.  
  
"Gomen nasai Karin-sama I'm getting your upholstering all wet, I'll pay if I ruin it." The short girl managed to say before seeing Karin close the door and motion the driver to go. Karin turned to Sakura and slightly smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, my father will only buy a new one tomorrow anyways. The man seriously needs to change his habits when it comes to expenses." Karin stated in a low voice that Sakura had never heard her use before, normally she was yelling at her or had a pissed off tone to her voice but not tonight. Is it a full moon or something? Sakura asked herself but then shook her head and decided that was just a stupid question, suddenly the short girl snapped back to the percent and saw Karin staring at her with her left brow slightly raised.  
  
"Did you hear me Sakura?" Karin asked sounding a bit concerned. Sakura winced slightly and focused on the other girl's facial expression. Both of Karin's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Err, iie…I didn't hear you Karin-sama gomen." Sakura looked down feeling ashamed for not listening to the person who saved her from the rain and possible a cold. Karin sighed silently and looked out of the window.  
  
"I said, why were you walking in the rain?" She muttered in a hazy voice. It was Sakura's turn to arch her eyebrows.  
  
"Err, umm, I was training and the rain started before I realized how late it had gotten and that's pretty much it."  
  
"I see, have any good street fights lately?" Karin continued to ask as she gazed out of the window, Sakura relaxed a little and lend against the seat to rest.  
  
"No not lately, seems all of the fighters in town just up and disappeared. How about you, any good fights?" Sakura turned the line of questioning on Karin, the blonde sighed.  
  
"Iie, no one even seems to be interested in sparring with me. I met a guy the other day who was asking if someone wanted to challenge him, I stepped up but he scoffed at me and walked away saying 'I don't have time to play with faux street fighters.'" Karin turned to look at Sakura with a frown. The short girl smiled slightly and giggled.  
  
"He was just scared of you Karin-sama, cause he knew you could beat him without breaking a sweat." Replied Sakura as she wiped her wet bangs from her eyes. Karin smiled.  
  
"Well at least I wasn't beaten, kind of puts me a little at ease. Father is being rather rough on me lately; he says I'm getting weak." Karin turned her head to look out the window again, her shoulders rose then fell as she took in a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh. Sakura blinked in shock as she realized the rich blonde girl was crying silently, gently Sakura patted the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, its okay Karin-sama, your father is just trying to get you to apply yourself more by saying that sort of stuff. Come on cheer-up its not the end of the world ya know." Sakura stated in her happiest tone possible, Karin wiped away her tears and smiled softly as she turned to look at the other girl.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Sakura-sama," Karin declared with a slight bow. "I really needed to hear that from someone other than myself." Stated the blonde, Sakura smiled and patted Karin's shoulder again.  
  
"Anytime Karin-chan!" Sakura beamed a happy grin and took her hand away from Karin's shoulder and placed it in her lap. Karin looked at Sakura, a bit of a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Nani? Did you just call me Karin-chan?" The blonde girl asked with a smile, Sakura grinned as she saw her rival in a pleasant state of shock.  
  
"Hai, why wouldn't I call you that? I mean, unless you didn't want me too." Inquired the short teenage girl as she folded her hands in her lap. Karin shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Heavens no Sakura, I don't mind at all! I just thought you didn't like me. We are rivals after all." Stated the blonde girl, Sakura laughed a bit.  
  
"Ryu and Ken are rivals too but they are the best of friends," She laughed again. "Maybe we could be the female version of Ryu and Ken, I already got the headband and your blonde. Its perfect!" Sakura declared with a slight giggled, Karin laughed.  
  
"That sounds great Sakura-chan. But there is only one problem with that."  
  
"And what might that be?" Sakura asked a bit confused at Karin's sudden burst of seriousness.  
  
"Ryu and Ken have the same fighting style, but we are nothing alike when it comes to our styles." Stated Karin with a frown Sakura continued to smile.  
  
"Then we can train together and teach each other our style. I really have always wanted to learn the Gurenken!" The short brunette stated in a soft tone and looked out the window of the now slowing limo.  
  
"Isn't that your house Sakura?" Karin asked as she followed the other girl's gaze, Sakura sighed a bit.  
  
"Hai, that's my place," She said as she turned. "Thanks for the ride Karin- chan."  
  
"No problem Sakura-chan it was my pleasure to help." Karin declared with a smile but noted that Sakura was still frowning. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked in a concerned tone. Sakura looked up at her newfound friend.  
  
"Err, umm, hai, well I hope I am." Sakura's voice was nervous and shook slightly. Karin patted her still wet shoulder.  
  
"Nani, I don't understand what you mean." The blonde girl said in a confused tone. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Okaasan isn't home, she must be out looking for me." Declared the short youth, Karin frowned slightly.  
  
"I see, she didn't know where you where did she?"  
  
"Iie, I never came home to check in, she must be worried sick. I'm such a baka!" Sakura chastised and opened the car door. Karin grabbed her hand, Sakura looked at her a bit flushed in the cheeks. Karin smiled and let her hand go.  
  
"I could wait till she gets home and tell her you were with me at my house working on a homework assignment." Karin offered but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nah, that would only back fire on you, she would ask why didn't I call. Then what would you say?"  
  
"Hmm, good point. Parents are so clever at catching us in lies aren't they?" Inquired the blonde girl. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they always seem to know, well I better be off before your parents start to worry. Ja matte." Sakura waved as she stepped out of the car; slowly she looked at her house then back to the car. Suddenly Sakura bent back down and lend into the car. "Hey Karin-chan would you like to come in and have a cup of warm tea, it's the least I can do to try and repay you for tonight." The short girl asked; Karin smiled warmly.  
  
"No thank you Sakura-chan, can I take a rain check on that," The blonde giggled. "No pun intended." Karin stated with a soft grin. Sakura giggled softly and nodded.  
  
"Of course Karin-chan, see ya tomorrow then. Bye." Sakura said as she stood up and closed the car door and ran to her house. Once Sakura was in her house she kicked off her sneakers and dashed towards the bathroom, throwing her backpack into her room as she zipped past it. Quickly she undressed and began to take a long shower, her body ached slightly as she washed her torn knees and scrubbed her body with a bar of antibacterial soap. After the young brunette finished cleaning herself in the hot shower, Sakura's thoughts went to her muddy wet school uniform that was lying on the bathroom floor. With a deep sigh Sakura turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, her pale brown eyes burned slightly as she focused on her clothes then on the towel hanging on the shower door. The short girl grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her naked form, then picked up her wet clothes.  
  
The soft hum of the washing machine lifted the house of the dead silence of being alone, Sakura sighed as she wiggled in her pajamas and listened to the noise of the washer. "Man, Okaasan isn't home yet and its almost 2:00 A.M." Sakura stated in a worried tone as she walked into the kitchen, the room was dark save for the light on the stove. The young teen reached for the light switch and clicked it on; the bright florescent overhead lights flickered twice then came on. Slowly, Sakura walked over to the refrigerator and opened it with a light tug; a plate wrapped in aluminum foil suddenly caught the brunette's eye. "Huh? Okaasan left me dinner?" Sakura asked out loud to herself as she looked at the plate of cold food. "Oh, she must be working double shifts again." Declared Sakura as she took the plate out of the frig and pilled off the foil, slowly placing it in the microwave to cook. "Stir fried sesame chicken and mochigome. Awww leftovers again." Sakura whined as she pulled the food out of the microwave and placed it on the table, slowly she dug her chopsticks into the piping-hot lump of food in front of her and began to eat. Slowly Sakura smiled to herself as she popped in a large piece of chicken into her mouth. "Hehe, guess I'm not going to be in trouble after all." Stated Sakura as she finished her dinner and put the plate into the sink. "I'll wash it tomorrow morning." She declared as she headed off to bed for the night.  
  
Sakura stretched slightly and turned to snuggle up against her pillow as she heard her alarm go off. She sat up and looked at the clock as if it where its fault for her still being tired, never the less Sakura hit the alarm with her pillow and threw the covers over her head to drowned out the noise it still made even as it hit the floor. "Grrr! Fine I'm up you stupid clock! Happy?!" Yelled the still very tired youth, as she got up out of her warm bed and turned the alarm off. After a few moments Sakura was dressed and hurried out of her house without her breakfast or her lunch because it was her turn to clean up the class before school and she didn't need or want yet another detention for skipping her class responsibility. As the short brunette jogged down the street, she suddenly began to slow as she saw Karin and her friends walking in the direction of the school. Sakura threw her right hand into the air and caught herself calling out Karin's name in a loud voice, the young blonde turned around with a smile and waved at Sakura cheerfully; her friends looked at them both oddly. The tall azure- haired girl named Yuki smiled at Karin and motioned the rest of the girls to continue without their blonde leader, all of the other girls nodded and followed suit after Yuki. Sakura arched an eyebrow but shrugged it off after a moment and walked up to Karin.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Both girls stated in unison, then giggled. Karin smiled sweetly and bowed, as did Sakura.  
  
"O-genki desu ka?" Karin asked as she looked at Sakura. "I'm surprised you're not sick, you aren't are you?" The blonde asked while she started to continue to walk down the street with Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura stated and sniffled a bit. "But I think I might have a slight cold, nothing too serious thou. So how are you Karin-chan?" The short girl inquired sounding a bit stopped up; Karin smiled slightly and held her satchel with both hands.  
  
"I'm alright," Karin, stated, the two girls walked in silence for a moment then Karin spoke softly. "So did your Okaasan get mad at you last night?" The rich blonde asked quietly, Sakura giggled.  
  
"Iie, she was working late and never even knew I was gone, hehe."  
  
"That's great Sakura-chan…" Karin's voice trailed off, Sakura looked up at the other girl and saw her head tilted towards the ground; her blonde locks fell into her pale face. Sakura reached over and gently shook her shoulder but Karin didn't look up, suddenly an angry voice boomed from in front of the two girls.  
  
"Hey get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" A teenage boy yelled as he ran up to the two, Sakura looked at the guy in shock. The tall well-built teen looked at her and sneered.  
  
"Err, umm, sumimasen, but I think…" Sakura was cut short as Shoji punched her in the stomach and pulled Karin by the arm, Sakura doubled over holding herself. "Kisama! Come back and fight me!" Sakura screamed and ran after the boy who hit her; Shoji turned around and stared at her.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly give it to you! Prepare to be humiliated you little bitch!" The well-built young man remarked and took his fighting stance, Sakura laughed and popped her knuckles.  
  
"Bring it on kisama!" The short girl taunted with a smile and looked over to Karin who was smiling at her and gave her the thumbs up, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ki no tsukete Sakura-chan!" Karin called to her friend, Shoji turned to look at the blonde with a frown; Karin took a step back and began to say something, but before she could Shoji took her by the arm and pulled her close to him, his hand quickly came down on the blonde girl's face; knocking her to the ground. Sakura's eyes flared with rage at this sight and she screamed in an angry tone as her hands gathered at her right side.  
  
"Hadoken!!" Sakura yelled as loudly as she voice would permit, and released her ki blast. The young man turned around to say something but was knocked into the air as Sakura's fireball hit him square in the chest, Karin gasped out in shock as she sat on the ground. A thin trickle of blood ran from her lip down her chin, Sakura ran over to the blonde and helped her up. "Daijoubu ka Karin-chan?" Sakura half panted as she pulled Karin up, the blonde nodded and flinched slightly.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Declared Karin, Sakura reached into her backpack and pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood from Karin's lip and chin; the blonde girl blushed a dark red. Sakura looked up into Karin's pale brown eyes that mirrored the colour of her own and blushed an equal shade of crimson.  
  
"Umm, err, arigato gozaimasu Sakura-chan." Karin said as she looked down trying to control her flushing cheeks, Sakura jerked her hand away and turned away hopping Karin wouldn't knottiest she was blushing.  
  
"Err, umm, ki ni shinaide…" Sakura stated in a nervous voice, suddenly a loud bell began to ring in the distance and Sakura yipped in a scared voice. "Iie! We're late!" Without thinking Sakura grabbed Karin's hand and bolted towards the school, Karin almost tripped twice as they ran.  
  
"Miss Kasugano!" Yelled the teacher in a perturbed tone. "You skipped cleaning the class yet again, what is your excuse this time?!" Sensei Takeuchi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly the sensei bowed and smiled at Karin as she came into sight, then turned back to Sakura. "Well?!"  
  
"She was with me Sensei Takeuchi, please excuse her not coming in on time it was my fault." Karin declared in soft voice and smiled her trademark innocent angelic grin. The sensei smiled and nodded.  
  
"I see. Miss Kasugano, Miss Kanzuki please take your seats. And I need to see you both after class." The teacher added and walked to the front of the class and began to talk to the other students. Sakura lowered her head and walked to her seat in the middle of the class, while Karin walked over to the row next to the window and sat in her seat. Both girls looked over at each other and blushed, slowly they both smiled and turned back to their books as they heard the teacher clear his throat. Sakura suddenly heard muffled giggles and whispers from all around her, she shook it off and resumed reading her textbook. The sudden ring of the lunch bell drew Sakura out of her daydream with a slight startled look on her face.  
  
"Lunch? Its lunch time already?" She blinked and asked out-loud, a bit taken back by the fact. The short brunette sighed and reached into her backpack trying to find her lunch-pail but only came up with her schoolbooks. "What?! Damn it, I forgot to pack my lunch…grrr!" She exclaimed and threw her satchel to the floor, a few people looked at her then continued with whatever they were doing before the outburst. Sakura sighed and stood up; slightly stretching as she did so. Casually the short brunette straightened out her fuku and began to walk to the lunch grounds outside, with a deeper sigh Sakura plopped down under a large Japanese maple tree and stared out into space for a long while.  
  
"Sakura-chan daijoubu ka?" A meek voice asked with concern, the dazed teen snapped one eye open.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked stupidly and looked up to see the person who was talking to her. Karin frowned slightly and bent to look at Sakura.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Sakura-chan?" The blonde repeated to the brunette, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hai, but I am bored." Muttered Sakura as her stomach growled, Karin looked at her and raised a blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" Karin asked upon hearing the roar of Sakura's empty stomach, the short girl lowered her head.  
  
"Iie, I forgot to make my lunch this morning and I skipped breakfast too." Stated Sakura as her hunger cried out again, Karin smiled.  
  
"Lucky for you, I brought a extra large lunch today." Declared the blonde girl as she pulled a lunch-pail in front of her and showed it to Sakura, the short brunette frowned and threw her hands out in rejection to the offering.  
  
"Iie, I can't possibly except…" Sakura was cut short as Karin smiled at her and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Shush, your sick Sakura-chan you need to eat. Now I will not take no for a answer, so just dig in." Karin stated as she pulled an extra pair of chopsticks out from the side of the food container and handed them to the rather pale Sakura. The short teen gave a half grin as she took the utensils from her friend's hands.  
  
"I gotta question for you Karin-chan." Sakura stated as she pointed her chopstick at Karin, the blonde girl looked up at her and giggled.  
  
"And what might that be Sakura-chan?" Inquired Karin as she took a piece of carrot into her mouth. Sakura giggled slightly at the sight of the picture perfect Karin trying to stuff a large carrot into her mouth with manners, but failed horribly.  
  
"Hehe, Karin-chan who was that guy earlier today, what was his problem?" Sakura asked as she used some English in her sentence. Karin cocked her head to the left and smiled.  
  
"You speak English so well, oh…umm, that was Shoji, my ex-boyfriend. He is sort of a stalker now!" Karin's tone turned hostile, then she shook and held her face in her hands. "He was so forceful and mean! I'm so scared he is going to…hurt me again!" The blonde sobbed into her palms, Sakura's eyes flashed with anger again then she patted Karin's back; then suddenly hugged her tightly. Karin laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, its okay now." Sakura cooed in a sweet voice, while she patted the blonde's back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura inquired, Karin nodded weakly.  
  
"I…trust you Sakura-chan…please don't tell anyone else!" Begged the blonde, Sakura pulled back and lifted Karin's face upward to meet her eyes. Karin tried to smile but only managed to conjure up more tears. Sakura bent forward and whispered into the blonde's ear.  
  
"Lets go somewhere less occupied, so you can take your time to explain." Sakura stated as she smiled warmly and wiped away some of Karin's tears with the back of her hand. Karin nodded.  
  
"But what about school?"  
  
"We can ditch school for just one day, they will never knottiest we're even gone." Declared the short brunette in a happy voice, slowly both girls stood up and began to walk to the southern wall of the school's campus. Karin turned to Sakura and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"How to we get out?" Karin whispered, Sakura looked at her and pointed up.  
  
"Jump the gate, of course." Stated Sakura as she bent to the ground and offered Karin her cupped hands to stand in, Karin laughed slightly and gently placed her right foot into the brunette's hands.  
  
"Ready." The blonde declared, Sakura nodded and pushed her over her head with little amount of effort. Karin gracefully leaped over the gate and landed on the other side with a soft thud, the blonde looked over at Sakura and raised a brow. "How are you going to get over?" Inquired Karin with a frown on her face, Sakura giggled.  
  
"Like I always do. Just watch and learn." Stated the short brunette as she walked backwards a few meters and then busted into a run, as she neared the gate Sakura planted both feet firmly against the ground and sprung into the air. In a mid flip Sakura landed on top of the wall in a handstand, then thrust herself the rest of the way over; twisting her body in the air Sakura landed facing Karin with a proud grin on her face. The blonde looked at her and smiled back.  
  
"That was superb Sakura-chan." Karin commented to the show of acrobatics she had just witnessed, Sakura smiled and bowed.  
  
"Arigato Karin-chan." Replied the brunette to her blonde friend. Sakura's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before she grabbed Karin's hand and began to run across the street and into an alleyway, Karin looked at her with concern.  
  
"Sakura-chan daijoubu ka?" The blonde asked as she saw Sakura's brow wrinkle again.  
  
"Hai, but we needed to get away from the school before someone saw us." Declared Sakura as she sneezed. Karin half smiled.  
  
"Now where do we go from here?" Inquired the blonde girl as she handed Sakura a handkerchief. The brunette shrugged.  
  
"That's what I've been thinking about, normally I just go home but since you're with me I'm not sure where to go."  
  
"Well we could go to my house, its not far. But neither is yours." Karin declared in a calm tone.  
  
"The park." Both girls said in unison then giggled, unrealized to Sakura she had taken Karin's hand again as they ran towards the park.  
  
When the two reached the city park, they both sat down on the swing-set; Sakura looked over at Karin and smiled at her. The blonde girl smiled back and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Karin began, the brunette just looked at her new friend with concern.  
  
"Nani Karin-chan?" Sakura responded while looking at the blonde girl, Karin sighed again then looked at the ground.  
  
"Sakura, you most likely already know what I am about to tell you, don't you Sakura-chan?" Inquired the blonde girl while suddenly looking up at the short brunette. Sakura balled her fist at her side and nodded.  
  
"Hai." Choked out Sakura as her throat tightened up with unleashed sobs, Karin frowned sadly.  
  
"Well what do you think Shoji did to me Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked in a solemn tone, the short brunette frowned and looked up at Karin with tears in her clear brown eyes.  
  
"That kisama raped you didn't he?!" Sakura growled between her teeth and balled her fist tighter at her side, a light ki glow was beginning to emanate off of her hand. The tall blonde girl bit her bottom lip and forced back her tears.  
  
"Hai." Stated Karin softly was she held her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably, gently Sakura flexed her fist until it was uncurled and weakly pushed herself up. Quietly the short youth padded over in front of Karin and took her into her arms.  
  
"Shhh let it all out. Its gonna okay I promise, everything will be okay," Sakura tenderly cooed into the other girl's ear and stroked her long blonde locks, lightly Karin nuzzled against Sakura's shoulder as she continued to sob violently. After a long while Karin's tears were replaced by soft sniffles and ragged sighs until she looked up from Sakura's shoulder and forced a smile, the short brunette gently reached up with her right hand and cupped the blonde girl's cheek; tenderly wiping her wet skin with her thumb. A soft blush spread across Karin's face as she held onto Sakura's smaller hand as the brunette went to pull away, Sakura smiled back at Karin and lend forward slightly and lightly brushed her lips against the rich blonde girl's forehead. "Daijoubu ka Karin-chan?" Sakura whispered soothingly.  
  
"Watashi wa genki Sakura-chan, arigato gozaimasu." Stated Karin while letting go of the other girl's hand, Sakura gently pulled away from the blonde girl's face and slowly moved back a little.  
  
"Ki ni shinaide Karin-chan, that is was friends are for ya know." Declared the short teenager in a chipper tone although her eyes were darkened with sadness, with a trembling hand Karin dragged her fingertips over Sakura's face and gently pushed some of the brunette's bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Sakura-chan, please tell me what is wrong." Inquired the blonde girl as she looked at Sakura with a concerned expression, the short brunette arced a brow and gently reached up and felt her own hot wet tears dripping from her eyes; Sakura's eyes widened and her skin turned a shade lighter.  
  
"I didn't know I was crying Karin-chan, honestly I didn't!" Exclaimed the short brunette with shock in her voice, Karin's eyes deepened with concern and she stroked more of Sakura's hair from her face.  
  
"Sakura-chan perhaps we should go to my house, you are starting to look rather sickly." Karin declared softly and stood up gently bringing Sakura with her, the shorter of the two only nodded and allowed the other girl to bring her to her feet. Gently Sakura smiled at Karin and held onto her hand, the rich blonde girl smiled back at Sakura and blushed lightly.  
  
After a half an hour both girls finally reached the Kanzuki estate and found only Karin's house servants were at home which was lucky for the two girls. With a slight sigh Karin pushed a highly polished brace doorbell and waited for Mrs. Nezumi to answer. 


End file.
